last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Eldritch Slayer
The bane of all magic. The scourge of the arcane. The Jailor of the Faithful. The stealer of mystic sparks. These are the names commonly known for the Eldritch Slayer. The Eldritch Slayer is the Inquisitor of all caster. This prestige class is based to be the ultimate anti-magic. His fighting power is not what elevate him to this rank, but through his presence. By his single presence, all ennemy spellcaster see the magic getting dry. He force his adversary to cast spells, then hit them directly into their spell known/per day/power points. Casting spell also urge the caster to pay with his own inner energy, making them suffer, troubling their concentration. The time for magic is at an end, or is it only the result for magic abusing that such an opponent appeared? ''Requirement'' ''Class Skills'' ''Class Features'' Spellcasting/Manifester: At each level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in an spellcasting/manifester class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one spellcasting/manifester class before becoming an eldritch Slayer, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. Additionally, once you become an Eldritch Slayer, you are restricted to some conditions. First, all your spell/power casted will only take effect a round later at the beginning of your turn(quicken spell/quicken power is no longer possible). If the target of a spell is out of range once the spell/power unleash, the spell fizzle into harmless magical/psionic energy. Finally, all spell casted with a duration longer than instantaneous become unusable (i.e. Bear's Endurance, Magnificient Mansion, Time Stop, Shape Change, etc... will have no effects.) Presence of the Unfathom(Ex): At level 3, all spells/powers casted in 60 ft radius around the Eldritch Slayer force the caster to use some of his own life energy to sustain it. Casters/Manifesters get the spell level casted in damage, plus the level of the Eldritch Slayer. At level 5, all spells/powers targeting the Eldritch Slayer suffer the same penalty (wich are double if they are inside the 60ft radius). At level 7, all casters are unable to cast spells/powers after targeting or being inside 60ft radius of the Eldritch Slayers. They regain the ability to cast spells/powers once they wait one full round after their first spell casted. (I.E. Klaus the Dark Priest cast Maximized Inflict Critical Wound (spell slot level 8.) on Renault the Eldritch Slayer level 10. Because Klaus was under 60ft when he casted the spell, he received 18 damage (8 for the spell, 10 for the ES level). Additionnally, he targetted Renault directly, receiving then another 18 damage. Finally, he can't cast his quicken Inflict Critical Wounds because he lost his ability to cast spell for 1 full round. When Klaus start his next turn, he decide to attack with his mace until, the round after, he gain back his powers.)? Eldritch Dominion (Ex): At level 10, an Eldritch Slayer gain a particuliar Dispel that can be casted as an immediate action, once per day. Once a spell/power is cast, the Eldritch Slayer can use Eldritch Dominion to dispel it, using the same as dispel mechanic, 1d20 + Eldritch Slayer Level + Int Bonus. If the spell/power is successfully dispelled, the caster loose 10% of his total hit points per spell/power level (including metamagic/metapsionic level adjustments). (I.E. Renault successfully used Eldritch Dominion to dispel an incomming Polar Ray (spell level 8 ). Veynard, the Sorcerer of the White Dragon, guilty of casting this spell, will loose 80% of his total hit points instantaneously.)